


TSbyBS Drabble

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair's thoughts prior to the press conference





	TSbyBS Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg

by Bluewolf

He was my holy grail.

I never thought, back then when we first met... He did, though. He realised we couldn't let the bad guys know he had an edge. But he needed control.

Needed me.

Nobody ever _needed_ me before. Heady stuff for Naomi's son, whose role model never showed any sense of responsibility towards others' needs.

When did that change for me? When we became friends? When I moved into Jim's home?

Whenever it was, I know now that I can't reveal what he is.

"My thesis, The Sentinel, is a fraud."


End file.
